The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars I decided to broadcast everyone's minds to the entire viewing world! Some, I found amusing and some I could live without! Reminds me of this movie I saw...anyhow, Gwen won invincibility and Duncan was able to expose Mal and Scarlett's alliance after Noah was eliminated, for some reason! This week, the campers will have to endure some stomach turning challenge I've set up for them here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- At Boney Island, Mal and Scarlett are walking along the shoreline. Mal: "It was nice knowing you kid!" Scarlett: "Why would you say that?" Mal: "I have the idol to protect me, you have nothing!" Scarlett: "Oh I wouldn't be too worried, I have an advantage over those rookies!" Mal: "If we're going to have a shot of reaching the finals, we need to keep each other in the game for as long as we can before we betray each other!" Scarlett: "Fine!" -- Inside the mess hall, all the other contestants are having a conversation. Scott: "Wait, you knew about this the whole time and you didn't even bother to tell anyone? Geez, and I thought you were one of the good guys!" Dawn: "I would've told them, but if I did then it be a repeat from our first season, that needless to say you caused!" Courtney: "I'm sure he had a good reason to do that!" Dawn: "He was throwing challenges on our team and manipulated my friends. Now that I'm thinking about it, why did I help set you two up?" Brick: "Look, whatever fights you're about to have, forget it. That's what the evil duo wants you to do! We have to stick together!" Duncan: "So what your saying is we're the final seven?" Brick: "Affirmative!" Duncan: "I don't know there's a problem with that!" Brick: "And what's that?" Duncan: "I don't want to call out anyone but..." Courtney: "It's me isn't it?" Duncan: "Well yes, but..." Dawn: "Just agree to be civil with each other for the time. Besides, your friends would probably really like it if you'd do this for them!" Scott: "You know we're right here, don't you?" Dawn: "I think I've been watching too many sappy movies!" Duncan rolled his eyes. Duncan: "Fine, I guess if it means Mal goes!" Courtney: "I suppose I've been through worse!" Gwen: (gasped) "I just realized something! What if Mal and Scarlett find another idol?" DJ: "Easy, we do what the people do in this other reality show, split the votes. Guys vote for Mike and girls vote for Scarlett, if one of them plays an idol then the other goes home. You can't lose that way!" Brick: (Confessional) "Interesting, I've never heard of such a plan!" Brick: "Can I trust you two?" Duncan: "Which two?" Brick: "You and Scott!" Scott: "Yeah, sure!" Duncan: "You've got nothing to worry about!" Duncan: (Confessional) "At least for now!" Then Chris, Chef, Mal and Scarlett walked in. Chris: "Good morning campers. Glad everyone is here in the mess hall. That's where our next challenge will be." Duncan: "Oh great. Another eating challenge? Well bring it McLean!" Chris: "Oh, you will be eating all right, something from our fan favorite part. The Chunky Jugs!" Everyone gasped. Scarlett: (confessional) "Chunky Jugs?! Again?!?!?!?! Chris is crossing the line and he's pushing by buttons!!!!" (growls and eye twitched) Chris: "Relax. Those Chunky Jugs are made today so they're not expired." (chuckles) "Yet." Mal: (confessional) "Heh. Chris is getting nasty, but he's nowhere as cruel as yours truly..." (chuckles) "Oh, and you're wondering about little Mikey? The fool is trapped in my mind and he isn't getting out." (evil laughed) Inside Mike's mind. Mike is waking up and gasped seeing he's trapped in his own mind. Mike: "Oh no! Mal must've switched places with me and is about to cause trouble! I need to gather up my other personalities and get Mal back in my head!" Back in the real world. Chef is handing everyone hot warm Chunky Jog while others made sick faces, but Scott and Mal. Scott: (Confessional) "I don't care if Courtney doesn't want me eating the Chunky jog, I think it's delicious!" Gwen: "Didn't this stuff expire already?" Chris: "I'm required by law to say yes, but that doesn't mean you won't be drinking it!" Scarlett pushed her Chunky Jog away. Chris: "Throwing in the towel, eh?" Scarlett: "You only want to get severe stomach pains once!" Brick took a sip then spit it out. Brick: "Who made this?" Chris: "Take a look!" Chris pressed a button which made a T.V. appear. They saw a brown horse holding a Chunky jog while stereotypical country music played in the background. Horse: "Eat Chunky Jogs there delicious! Even I'll eat them and that doesn't make me a cannibal!" The horse took a sip and neighed. Horse: "Delicious!" The horse ran off in the sunset and bumped into a stop sign. Horse: "I should take another Chunky Jug, ya know for me head ache!" The horse drank another Chunky Jug and fell asleep. As everyone else looked at the screen confusingly, Mal drank his entire jug. Duncan: "What the (bleep) am I looking at?" Brick: "Salvador Dali in his most drug induced nightmares couldn't had dreamed this up! Somebody actually wrote this?" Chris: "Yes, someone did wrote this." DJ took a slip and swallow it, as his stomach boiled. DJ: "Oh no..." DJ ran out to use the bathroom and they hear major vomiting. As Scott drinks the chunky jog as Courtney and Dawn's faces turned green and they fainted. Scott: (shrugged) "More for me." Scott drinks more, so did Duncan but Mal is finished with his first. Mal: "Done!" (slams his mug on the table) Duncan: "Crap!" Chris: "Wow, Mike is finished already? That was fast." Mal: "It's Mal!" (to Duncan, smirking) "Sucks to be you Dumb-can!" Duncan: (groans) "This isn't over yet!" Then DJ got back and Courtney and Dawn got up. Chris: "Okay, since Mal is finished, time for the next part of the challenge!"